Harry Potter and the Mysterious Stranger
by SimplySummerlea
Summary: Taken up from the 4th book, with an huge twist. Not only is Voldemort looking for Harry, but someone else is too. But are they dangerous? This takes a huge step from how the original 4th book was written, and yes, I HAVE renamed it. : but I don't own HP.


**I do NOT own any HP. It is entirely J.K. Rowlings. Plz review.**

**Preface**

I was there for a reason, I knew that. It was the only reason I was there. To find him. I had been awaiting this day for months, it seems. The day I'd finally find him. I wouldn't have had this ambition, nor this anxiety if I had known sooner. If she had told me years before, I wouldn't have been searching. But that was aside the point. All I knew was that I had to find him. I had to find Harry Potter.

**Chapter One**

The screeching sound of the whistle attached to the Hogwarts express blared, loud enough to be heard by anyone within miles of it, as it passed through another valley on its way to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. The students, piled into many separate seating compartments amongst the train, sat with friends, discussing their summers, which had just ended. I wasn't though. I sat alone, watching him, Harry Potter, sit in his booth and talk with a red-haired boy and a wavy-haired brunette. I wanted to join them. But I couldn't. So I watched.

The sweets trolley came by, stopping at each compartment to see if anyone wanted some sort of sugary snack. When it stopped at my booth, I declined the offer. It wasn't that I lacked sickles. I was just preoccupied and no amount of chocolate or sugar could get in the way of that. I continued watching him.

I knew it was him. He was always in the Daily Prophet. Everyone knew who he was. He was the boy who lived.

I watched as he laughed with the other two people. I felt a grin form on my face as I watched him. He seemed so happy. He was bursting with smiles. It seemed like nothing could get him down. I continued to watch. I studied him, creating a mental image. Pale skin. Loose black hair. Dashing smile. That's all I could see from my booth. He had his head turned, facing the red-headed boy. I continued watching.

The sweets trolley stopped at their booth. I watched as he bought licorice, and the other bought a chocolate frog. The girl bought nothing. As Harry went to close his booth's door, his eyes met mine. His expression changed. I'm not completely sure why, but it did. He said something to the red-haired boy and pointed at me. A few minutes later, the red-haired boy exited and the booth and stepped into mine.

He sat down beside me. I didn't say anything. "You're sitting alone?" He asked. He had a slight accent, much like I did. It was enchanting.

"Yeah." I replied. "Sadly enough." I normally would have giggled just about then, but I didn't. It had just hit me that I was indeed sitting alone.

"Want some company?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know why he wanted to sit by me, of all people, but he did. Whether out of honesty, pity, or force that he did, I didn't care. He was there. "Name's Ron, by the way." He introduced himself. "Ron Weasley." "Missy Potter." I told him. "But most people just call me by my middle name, Layton." I explained. A childish grin appeared on his face. I let out a quiet giggle and clasped my hand over my mouth. I didn't want him to think I was laughing at him. He was the first person trying to make an effort talking to me. I couldn't mess that up.

"What's so funny?" My heart sank.

"Nothing…It's…nothing." I told him.

"I have chocolate on my face, don't I?" He asked, wiping his mouth.

"There's nothing on your face." I assured him. "Why would you think there would be chocolate on it, of all things?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Chocolate frog." He smiled. "Ever had one?"

I hadn't. I had heard of them and seen many, but to stay as small as I needed to be at my old school, Beauxbatons, I tried to avoid them. I loved the way I looked and the way others looked at me, but I hated the things my appearance required to remain glowing. "No, I haven't." I told him.

He looked kind of drawn back. "You haven't?" He asked, a bit of shock and disbelief in his voice. I shook my head. "Hold on a minute. I'll be back." He told me, standing up and exiting my booth. Once again, I was alone. I sat there quietly, wondering what he was doing. We were on a moving train, so there wasn't much he could be doing. I reminded myself. I still wondered though. A few minutes later, he returned. "Here. Try this." He said, pulling a small box from his cloak and handing it to me. I opened it, to find that he had bought me a chocolate frog. "It'll hop away." He warned me. I took the moving treat and bit it. I took another bite, followed by another. In no time at all, it was gone. Ron was watching me as I licked my fingertips, where chocolate had melted on them. "Good, huh?" He asked me, taking the box. He pulled a card from it. "Can I…keep this?" he asked.

"You paid for it." I reminded him. He grinned and stuck the card in his pocket. "So…How is Hogwarts?" I asked, not really knowing anything about it.

"It's great." He said. "You'll like it." He was quiet. "Wait…is this your first year? You look too old to be a first year." He said.

"It's my first year at Hogwarts, not school." I told him. "I'm originally a student at Beauxbatons, but I wanted to come here instead."

"Don't you have to get a letter to come here?" Ron asked. "You're supposed to." I told him. "But they get sent before you start. I started there, went for two years, and then me and Nana moved to London, and I ended up missing a third year." I explained, though I knew he had more questions.

"So, you should be a fourth year." He stated.

"I AM a fourth year." I declared.

"But you missed a year and…" I cut him off.

"I spoke to Dumbledore." I told him, awaiting a 'how'. "I sent a letter anyways, and apparently he got it." I chuckled.

"And he just let you skip a year?"

"No." I answered him. "He had me take some sort of test. I had to do spells and stuff. I passed, so he said I could attend as a fourth year." I finished. "What year are you?" I don't know why, but I wanted to continue talking to him. I liked talking to him.

"Same as you." He smiled. My heart seemed to jump. He was in my grade! I'd probably have classes with him, I figured. "Are you getting sorted today?" He asked.

"No. I got sorted when I got tested." I said. That was one of the good things about summer-testing. You are alone for everything. "I'm in…Gryffindor." I had to think about it. It was such a strange name. "You?"

"I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." He smiled. "We're in the same house." I smiled back.

"That's good." I blurted. I was excited. He was my first friend at Hogwarts. He laughed.

"Yeah, it is." There was a twinkle in his eyes, his bright blue eyes. They were beautiful, I noticed. "Have you met anyone else yet, or am I the first?" He asked.

"You're the only one I know." I answered.

"So you're an only child then?" He guessed. I was partially, but just ten feet away sat the only family member I knew I had left.

"No. I have an older brother." I said. I was hoping he would put this all together. Potter, brother, unknown… "I've just never…met him." I confessed.

"But, he's going to Hogwarts?" He wondered.

"Yes." I replied. He was quiet. He didn't say anything for awhile. He looked like he was deep in thought. "RON?" I asked.

"What's your last name again?" he asked.

"Potter." I answered.

"There's only one Potter at Hogwarts…and that's…Harry." He muttered. "Harry's your brother?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded. "He can't be. He's an only child." He began to whisper. "And his parents are dead."

"I know, Ron." I said blankly. "He's the reason I'm here."

Ron seemed shocked. "Well…how come no one's ever heard of you?" He asked, referring to my parents' deaths, the day Voldemort visited Godric's Hollow, the day Harry survived.

I explained how Harry was around nine and a half months older than me, being that I was born premature, and that I was sick. I told him about how I was in the hospital when Voldemort killed our parents. I told him how a neighbor watched me after that, and that I called her Nana. I told him how I had just been told about Harry. I told him about why I had to find him. I needed to be with my real family. He just listened. I told him how I doubted that Harry knew about me, and how nervous I was for him to find out.

"So…you're really his sister, huh?" He laughed. I began to laugh too as I playfully pushed him away.

"YES! I'm his sister!" I said, still laughing. Suddenly the train came to a stop.

"I think we're here." He told me. "We'll get to watch the sorting ceremony. Sit by me." He offered, standing up. "Just follow me." He said, opening the door of the booth.

And that's what I did.


End file.
